Suji Kwock Kim
Suji Kwock Kim (born 1969) is a Korean-American poet and playwright. Life Kim graduated from Yale College; the Iowa Writers' Workshop; Seoul National University, where she was a Fulbright Scholar; and Stanford University, where she was a Stegner Fellow.Academy of American Poets profile Her work has been published in The New York Times, The Washington Post, The Los Angeles Times, SLATE, The Nation, The New Republic, ''and The Paris Review, aired on National Public Radio, reprinted in 24 anthologies, and translated into Korean, Japanese, Russian, Spanish, Italian, German, Arabic, and Bengali.PEN Member profile She collaborated on an opera with the composer Mark Grey for the Los Angeles Philharmonic and Los Angeles Master Chorale, and is co-author of ''Private Property, a multimedia play showcased at Playwrights Horizons (NY), produced at the Edinburgh Festival Fringe (UK), and featured on BBC-TV. Recognition Choral settings of Kim's poems, composed by Mayako Kubo for the Tokyo Philharmonic Chorus, Chorusorganisation, Koreanische Frauengruppe Berlin, and Japanische Fraueninitiative Berlin, premiered at Pablo Casals Hall, Tokyo in December 2007. Vocal settings of her work, composed by Jerome Blais, premiered at Dalhousie University in Halifax, Nova Scotia, and were recorded by the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation (CBC) in March 2007. * Addison Metcalf Award from the American Academy of Arts and Letters for Notes from the Divided Country, 2007 American Academy of Arts and Letters Awards announcement Awards * Walt Whitman Award from the Academy of American Poets * The Nation/ Discovery Award, the Bay Area Book Reviewers Award * PEN USA Award finalist * Griffin Poetry Prize 2004 International shortlist * 2006 Whiting Writers' Award 2006 Whiting Writers' Awards announcement * National Endowment for the Arts grant * Fulbright/IIE grant * Stanford University grant * Blakemore Foundation for Asian Studies grant * Association of Asian American Studies grant * Korea Foundation grant * Japan-U.S. Friendship Commission grant * Mid Atlantic Arts Foundation grant * New York Foundation for the Arts grant * California Arts Council grant * San Francisco Arts Commission grant * Fine Arts Work Center grant in Provincetown. * George Bogin Memorial Award winner, given by the Poetry Society of America, 2011 and 2012 Publications *''Notes from the Divided Country: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2003. ISBN 978-0-8071-2873-2 Performance * Private Property (multimedia play) * Opera with Mark Grey, TBD (libretto; Los Angeles Philharmonic and Los Angeles Master Chorale, forthcoming) * "hwajon," "Flight," "Looking at a Yi Dynasty Rice Bowl" (texts for choral compositions by Mayako Kubo, Tokyo Philharmonic Chorus, 2007) * "Occupation," "Fragments of the Forgotten War," "Montage with Neon" (texts for compositions for voice and piano by Jerome Blais, Dalhousie University, Halifax, Nova Scotia, 2007) Audio / video *''Lunch Poems'' (DVD). Berekely, CA: Morrison Library, University of California, Berkeley, 2005.Search results = au:Suji Kwock Kim, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 15, 2015. See also *Asian-American poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Writing In the New Year; New Year at the Demilitarized Zone, New York Times, December 31, 2003. *Suji Kwock Kim profile & poem at the Academy of American Poets *Suji Kwock Kim b. 1969 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Griffin Poetry Prize reading, including video clip *Suji Kwock Kim at YouTube *National Public Radio interview ;Books *Suji Kwock Kim at Amazon.com ;About *Griffin Poetry Prize biography *Suji Kwock Kim Official website. *[http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2006/08/24/AR2006082401207.html "Poet's Choice", Washington Post, Robert Pinsky, August 27, 2006 ] *[http://www.esopusmag.com/archivesubright.php?Id=3128&pID=3123 2006 Esopus article] Category:1969 births Category:American poets of Asian descent Category:American dramatists and playwrights of Asian descent Category:American writers of Korean descent Category:Living people Category:Stanford University alumni Category:Seoul National University alumni Category:Yale University alumni Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop alumni Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Korean-American poets